Sæberht of Essex
Sæberht, Saberht or Sæbert1 (d. c''. 616) was a King of Essex (r. ''c. 604 – c''. 616), in succession of his father King Sledd. He is known as the first East Saxon king to have been converted to Christianity. The principal source for his reign is the early 8th-century ''Historia Ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum by Bede (d. 735), who claims to have derived his information about the missionary work of Mellitusamong the East Saxons from Abbot Albinus of Canterbury through the London priest Nothhelm, later Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 739).2 Other sources include the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, an East Saxon genealogy possibly of the late 9th century (British Library MS Add. 23211), and a handful of genealogies and regnal lists written down by Anglo-Norman historians. Family The genealogies and regnal lists are unanimous in describing Sæberht as the son of Sledd, who may have been regarded as the founder of the East Saxon dynasty.3 According to Bede, Sæberht's mother was Ricula, a sister of King Æthelberht of Kent.4 Bede omits the names of Sæberht's three sons, who succeeded him5 but two, Sexred and Sæward, are named in the genealogy of MS Add. 23211.6 Conversion and succession In 604, the Gaulish churchman Mellitus was consecrated by Augustine7 as bishop in the province of the East Saxons, which had a capital at London, making him the first Bishop of London.8 Bede tells that Sæberht converted to Christianity in 60459 and was baptised by Mellitus, while his sons remained pagan.10 Sæberht then allowed the bishopric to be established. The episcopal church which was built in London was probably founded by Æthelberht, rather than Sæberht, though a charter which claims to be a grant of lands from Æthelberht to Mellitus is a forgery. Death Both Æthelberht and Sæberht died in 616, leaving the Gregorian mission without strong patrons.11 Sæberht's pagan sons drove Mellitus from London.12 According to Bede's explanation, this happened because Mellitus refused the brothers' request for a taste of the sacramental bread.11 Later medieval legend claimed that Sæberht and his wife Ethelgoda had founded the original abbey building at the site of the present Westminster Abbey, and that they had been buried in the church.13 In the reign of Henry III their supposed remains were transferred into a tomb which the king had especially erected for them close to the entrance of the Royal Chapels.14 There is however, no genuine evidence to support this tradition.1315 Prittlewell burial In 2003 a high-status Anglo-Saxon tomb was discovered at Prittlewell in Essex. The artefacts found were of such a quality that it is likely that Prittlewell was a tomb of one of the Kings of Essex and the discovery of golden foil crosses indicates that the inhabitant was an early Christian. As the evidence points to an early seventh century date, Sæberht is considered the most likely candidate for the burial,1617 although other possibilities such as his Christian grandson Sigeberht the Good, or an unknown individual of high status, cannot be ruled out.1819 Category:Buried at Westminster Abbey